


Sharing a bed with Nori isn't that bad

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddles, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Reader Insert, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Smut, interrupting brothers, literally just a ton of smut, not enough Nori love, yaeahaehah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company have found an inn to rest at for the night, and the rooms are for two people only. Everyone partners up, and you're left with the thief of the company. You don't mind, and decide to spend the night with him, if you know what I mean *coughcough*</p><p>This is literally just smut with a bit of fluff. If you're looking for Nori/Reader smut, then you've came to the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THERE LIKE NO SMUTTY NORI READER INSERTS OHMYGOD  
> o well, here is one for the few of us who adore the pointy haired thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: this chapters been changed a lil bit, and there will be a second smutty chapter to it. I wanted to add a lil bit of fluff hueheu.

Joining Thorin Oakenshields quest was the best decision you had ever made, ever. The adventures and people you were meeting on the way, the fights; really, you loved it. But every night the company would find somewhere to rest, and it wouldn't take long for them to swiftly fall asleep.  
The company were coming through the city of Actendorsom, known for its vast markets and range of people. However, you were not here for that. Thorin knew that where there was a city, there would be Inns, which meant a nice, comfy bed for the night.. that's if, the Inn would let thirteen dwarves, a human, a wizard and a hobbit in. It's not like you had had many unusual looks from by passers as you entered the city, but the company had become used to it.  
Surprisingly, it didn't take long to find an Inn with enough rooms for the company, and oddly enough you didn't get funny looks off the keepers. They must be used to the unusual company's since there were many other dwarves, hobbits and humans walking around the city, as well as elves, and some species that you didn't recognize.

The Inn of which your company were resting in was upstairs to a tavern, and of course, most of the company, if not all would be going downstairs for a drink very shortly. But first, you needed to sort out rooms.  
"Well, Ori will have to stay with me. I can't have you running off," Dori said to Ori as he took one of the room keys from Gandalf.  
"Nice to see I'm loved here, eh?" Nori said to his brother.  
"Oh. Bother off. The rooms are only for two, you'll have to share with someone else," The dwarf said to his brother, shooing him away as he dragged Ori to find their room.  
"Ah, Bombur. I'll stick with ye seeing as am the only one who can roll ye up the stairs after you've passed out," Bofur said to his brother. Bifur gave his cousin a funny look. "You'll be next door to us, don't worry," Bofur patted his cousins back.  
"I'll take care of the lad," Balin said to Bofur whilst looking at Bifur.  
"Are you sure? He's not much fuss, just gets a bit confused about it all," Bofur joked. Bifur swore at him in Khuzdul but agreed to share the room with the elder.  
The pairs were figured out pretty quickly; Thorin with Dwalin, Fili with Kili, Bofur with Bombur, Dori with Ori, Gloin with Oin, Balin agreed to looking after Bifur, and Gandalf had suggested sharing the room with Bilbo as they would not be drinking much tonight, but having a nice, long read with a cup of wine in hand.  
Which left you, the only female of the company, with Nori.  
You were very unsure about this dwarf; he came across as such a clever and sneaky little git but was more than happy to run away from Beorn when Gandalf was trying to figure out how to break the news to him - that a ton of dwarves had taken shelter in his barn for the night. And yet, you had noticed him eyeing you up several times on the adventure, not to mention the firm butt grabs he had helped himself to when you two were next to each other and out of sight.  
"Guess that leaves you and me, eh lass?" He asked, approaching you smoothly.  
"It does, but thank goodness the beds will be singles," You sighed, taking the key from Gandalf and walking off to your room. The dwarf quickly followed. 

Or at least, you hoped the beds were. And as always, the odds were not in your favor.  
You opened the door to the room and almost wanted to begin crying once you saw it.  
"Well, would you look at that," Nori consoled, "looks like we'll be sleeping together tonight." His eyes practically lit up as he eyed up the double bed. He threw his stuff onto it and lay across it, tiered but pleased.  
You placed your stuff by the set of draws opposite the bed and placed your cloak over the chair that sat besides a desk by the window, still grieving about the situation you'd be stuck in tonight, and even worse, he'd likely be drunk. 

What if you were to mess around with him though? Hmm. You turned your head around to see the happy dwarf lying on the bed, not knowing that you were peering over at him. Surely he could be a right bundle of fun? But only if he was put in the right situation. He was very fussy, clever and sneaky. Would he figure out that you were planning against him? And if he did, would he stop you?  
There was only one way to find out. 

 

You began by opening the curtains fully, seeing as they only peered open to let the blazing sunlight in, and as planned, he disagreed with your decision to let more light in.  
"Why'd you do that? I was just getting comfortable and now you're going and letting in the light and all sorts," Nori huffed, he leaned up just in time to notice that you were pulling off your tunic, leaving only your leggings and a vest tightly wrapped around your body. You slowly bent over and pulled off your boots, he soon caught up with your undressing and quickly began attempting to unbuckle his belt, his eyes still fixed on you.. well, part of you.  
"Why are you undressing so quickly?" You softly said to him, slowly turning around. The suns rays highlighted you like a silhouette, showing every dip and curve of your body.  
"It just got really hot in here, you know, with you letting in the sun and all that," He lied. It was obvious that he thought you were undressing and that he should too, but that wasn't going to stop you from teasing him.  
"Do you need some help?" You asked. He nodded, unable to speak as you slowly moved towards him and climbed onto the bed.  
You straddled his lap as he sat upright and began unbuckling his belt. You pulled it out from behind him and held the end in each hand, as if it were a whip.  
"We'll be needing this later," you seductively said, placing it besides you.  
"Oh, into that stuff, are we, lass?" He asked, holding you around the waist and leaning in for a kiss, his lips waiting an inch from yours.  
"You'll have to find out," You replied, lightly grinding over his crotch, showing him that you knew about his erection. You ignored his wanting for a kiss and took off his coat, placing that on top of the belt. You knew that he had never came into contact with a female before, he'd probably never even seen one before you joined the company; but he did know what he was doing, but did that mean that he knew what you were doing too? Either way, the plan was working.  
You ran your finger from his collar bone along his neck until it reached his beard. He grasped a hold of your hips, heavily grinding them against him, and still leaning in, waiting for you to kiss him back. You slowly moved your head forward after wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him in slightly. You could feel his hot, long breaths against your lips.  
You were centimeters away from a kiss, holding your lips there near his, teasing him as you continued to lightly grind against him. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"I think it's for you," you smiled at him. Never had you heard someone sigh that much as you pulled away from him and stood up. He sat there for a moment, looking up at you and frowning, before sighing again and walking over to the door.  
"What?" Nori asked as he opened the door.  
"Come on you, get your coat on, we're going out for a bit and then the tavern later," Dori said as Ori stood beside him.  
"Can't you see, I'm a little busy," Nori replied. Dori peered past him and looked at you.  
"No you're not," Dori replied, laughing. Nori turned to see that you had put your tunic and belt back on. "Ha! You wish!" Dori teased his little brother. "Now come on!"  
"One moment," Nori said before he closed the door on his brothers.  
The fiery haired dwarf scowled at you as he turned around; he huffed, not saying a word and walked across to his coat, fumingly putting it on followed by his belt.  
"You seem a little bothered?" You asked him, back in your normal tone of voice.  
"I'm more than bothered! I was just about to get with a nice, hot lass and then my brothers showed up. As always, they ruin everything!" Nori huffed, standing at the end of the bed.  
"I was going to make you wait anyway," You replied to him. You shuffled across the bed and sat opposite him, you wrapped your legs lightly around him and pulled him in close. "I can, however.." you ran your finger across his bottom lip, "..show you what will be waiting for you once you come back."  
He sighed lightly with relief before you pulled your lips together, another sigh left his lips as they locked together. His lips were damp, yet hard, untouched. He pulled you in close and ran his fingers through your hair, holding you by the back of your head as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Oddly enough, this made you want him. You had always thought he was quiet a sexy dwarf, even with hair like that, but his pestering put you off quiet a bit. 

"Nori!" Dori shouted from behind the door as he knocked hard onto it. Nori pulled away.  
"Give me a minuet!" He shouted back at his brother. He leaned in to kiss you again but you pulled away.  
"That's enough for now," You replied. Nori sighed. You lightly brushed your hand over his crotch and looked up at him, "You'll be getting the rest later. But, if you come back before midnight then you get nothing."  
"That's ages away!" Nori moaned.  
"You can wait, I'm sure of it. It'll be worth it," You pecked him lightly on the lips, "I promise." You smiled at him. Nori nodded in agreement and quickly left the room as Dori began knocking on the door again. 

"I'm here now you old hag," You heard Nori say to his brother as he left the room.  
"Were you doing something you shouldn't of been doing?" Dori asked. You heard no reply, and then a smack.  
"What was that for?" Nori asked.  
"You know exactly what that was for! Now come on." You heard foot steps walk away from the door and down the hall. 

So now you had about six hours to wait. The sun was still up in the sky, seeing as it was summer, and lit your room up very well. You knew Nori would come back tipsy, or even drunk, and it wouldn't be long before his clothes would be off; he may even show up partly naked, seeing as last time the company got drunk he ended up shirtless.  
Either way, you had some time to wait. 

 

You woke up from your nap to hear a strong knocking at the door; you got up from bed and hurried over. You had lit the candles around your room earlier as it was now night time, and the moons light was not enough to light up your room.  
You opened the door to see Dwalin there, clutching onto Nori.  
"Bring him in," You said, moving out the way as Dwalin walked into your room, slightly dragging Nori; he sat him on the bed and faced you. It was than that you realized why Dwalin was dragging Nori; his nose was lightly bleeding, with wiped blood across his cheek and under his eye was beginning to bruise.  
"He got onto a fight at the bar, Oin said he just needed rest. Will you be alright with him, lass?" Dwalin asked you.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine!" You assured him. He shrugged and went on his way, closing the door behind him. You quickly locked the door before turning to see your bruised dwarf still sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Are you alright?" You asked him.  
"I'm fine, y/n. Just a fight, that's all."  
"But you're hurt, and it looks pretty bad."  
"No love, I'm alright." He shuffled back onto the bed more to lean against the headboard, and made a slight hissing sound as he lay back.  
"Your backs injured too, isn't it?" You sighed at him.  
"Only a bit, I may of been hit with a chair." You sighed heavily after he smirked, seeming pleased with himself.  
"Nori," you sighed. "Lie down and turn over, let me look at your back."  
Nori huffed before taking off his coat and then lying on his front, his head turned to the left; you straddled him, sitting down slowly to make sure you didn't hurt him, and then lifted up his shirt to expose his back. A large blotchy bruise was beginning to form on his left shoulder, and when you lightly poked it, he hissed.  
"Stay like that," you said before getting off him and rushing to the bathroom.

When you returned, you were carrying a damp towel, and didn't hesitate on straddling Nori again and pressing the damp cloth lightly on his bruise. The cold water numbed his skin, though it stung slightly at first. You could feel him slowly untense under your hands, one resting on the cloth and the other on the small of his back. Each muscle could be felt against your soft palm, though they were no longer tense, they were still hard from the many years of fighting.  
"Do you want me to unbraid your hair?" You asked him, seeing as the ginger fluff was beginning to get knotted.  
"Only if you want to, love," Nori replied with his eyes shut. You took that as a yes and took the back clasp out and put it on the bedside table. You then began running your fingers lightly though each point, trying not to tug on his hair too much, and making sure you didn't undo his eyebrow braids since you were sure they'd be a pain to do again.  
Eventually, after a good few minuets, you could now smoothly run your fingers through his long straight hair, feeling its roughness in between each of your fingers as you began to lightly massage his head. You heard him hum quietly and saw him smile a little bit whilst his eyes remained shut.  
It had been a while since Nori calmed down and no longer seemed in pain, you lightly rubbed the cloth over his back which had been left on his bruise, picking up as much dirt as you could, before getting off him and throwing the cloth back into the bathroom. 

When you returned he was laying on his side, his boots had been kicked off and his shirt thrown onto the floor. His eyes were still shut, and his hair was spread across the pillow. You decided to quickly change into your night attire before climbing onto the bed besides him, laying on your side to face him. He breathed heavily before lying on his back and pulling you over to him.  
"What are you doing?" You asked.  
"Showing my appreciation," He replied as he put his arm around you and lay you down so your head was resting on his right shoulder. He then rested his chin on the top of your head, you could feel one of his hair clasps cold against your cheek but it didn't bother you.  
"I thought you wanted to, you know, do stuff," you asked him.  
"We can do that in the morning." He kissed the top of your head before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE SMUT BEGIN.
> 
> This is my first ever smut, so feedback would be fab. Requests art also open.

When you awoke, the first thing you noticed was that the dwarf wasn't wrapped around you like the night before. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed, slightly hunched over as his elbows rested on his knees. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and you had to squint a little bit to look at him properly; his hair was spread across his shoulders and back, the bruise had now turned dark purple and consumed a good section of his left shoulder. Your eyes then ran down his back, noticing how he was tense, each of his back muscles raised slightly from each other, and the suns rays made him glow, highlighting each muscle upon his body, every random strand of hair which refused to sit with the rest, the scars, dirt and bruises from his travels. He was a work of art. 

He turned his head slightly as he heard the light scratching sound of the cotton covers from you moving about to sit back against the headboard.  
"You're awake," Nori smiled.  
"Obviously," you smirked. Nori laughed lightly before crawling across the bed to you, sitting besides you. "How do you feel?" You asked him.  
"A lot better. The bruise still hurts when something touches it, and I'm surprised my right eye hasn't bruised much, but apart from that I'm alright, all thanks to you, y/n."  
"There's no need to thank me, you know I would of helped you anyway," you replied.  
"But still," Nori kissed your cheek and grinned at you as you blushed. "You up for what we were going to do yesterday?" he asked between kisses that he planted along your neck.  
"You mean before you ended up getting into a fight?" You giggled.  
"Oh, don't be like that, but I take that as a yes." His voice became husky during the end of that sentence, and you felt him grin against the skin of your neck as you sighed lightly.  
"Of course it is," you replied.  
"Good." He moved about on the bed to face you; you were still sat up against the headboard, and Nori had found his way between your legs and his lips pressed against yours, running circles on the outside of your thighs with his swift fingers. Your hands buried deep into his hair, pulling him closer as the gasps and moans escaped your lips whilst he occasionally bit on your bottom one.

Nori eventually broke the kiss to grab his belt.  
"You said last night we'd be needing this," he grinned. "And since you treated me so well, I want to return the favour."  
"Go on then," you smirked. Nori tied your hands to the headboard and made sure you were comfortable, putting a pillow against your back so you could sit more snugly. He then went back to kissing you, but this time didn't put a hand on your body; he only let his smokey lips tangle with yours as the two of you made out.  
At first, it was nice. Your kiss got deeper, he would often bite against your bottom lip and press his tongue against yours, but the lack of contact was putting you off. Your hands were tied above your head, and his were placed on the bed either side of you, refusing to tough you.  
"You've gotta touch me some time," you moaned as you broke the kiss.  
"Awh, love, this was just the reaction I was hoping for." Nori grinned.  
"Hm?" You questioned him.  
"Well you teased me yesterday, so I thought i'd tease you now and I see it's working. It's nice seeing you like this, your face flushed red and I can hear your light pants and moans as we kiss." Nori began kissing down your neck. "And now you're tied up, I can do whatever I want to you, I may even fuck you like this so I can hear you moan about wanting to be untied, but I've got to make you even worse first. I want to see you blushing even more, slightly sweaty with your pants stuck to you since they're so wet whilst you beg me to pound you. How does that sound?" Nori grinned into the curve of your neck as he felt you try to rub against him.   
"Less talking, more doing," you moaned.   
"So inpatient," he said as he finally rubbed his crotch against yours. You felt his erection dig into you as you moaned in satisfaction. He watched you with lustful and hungry eyes as he continued to rub against you, lightly panting. It was then that you finally realized how built he was, his front was just as good as his back, but what really got you was his hunky arms and large hands which grasped around your thighs, spreading them open. 

A few grinds later and Nori pulled away. You sighed and pouted and he smirked back at you.   
"You're getting more, don't worry, love."   
Nori shuffled back on the bed and unstuck your pants from you as he pulled them off, exposing you to the warm air of the room.   
"You're so pretty," he smiled whilst looking down at you. He then went to lying onto his front as he kissed down your right thigh, slowly with deep, passionate kisses. Once he reached the bottom, he brushed against you before going to the top of your left thigh and doing the same. As good as it felt, you wished he'd hurry up, but you knew this was exactly what he wanted. You bucked up against him slightly, which only made him kiss slower.   
"Don't be so inpatient, y/n," he said in a husk voice against your skin which made you shiver with delight. You could feel yourself getting more wet, your chest rising and falling heavily as he got closer. 

Finally, he wetly kissed your clit. You moaned heavily and shut your eyes, and felt him smile against you as he kissed it again. He licked up and down your pussy a few times before lifting his head up. You opened your eyes to see him pushing his hair off his face and over his shoulders.   
"You know, if you untied me then I could hold your hair for you," you said to him.  
"You're not getting untied that easily." You were about to reply but your gasp cut you off as he went back to work, pushing his tongue into you and swirling it about, whilst both hands held your thighs open. Your eyes shut again as you were filled with pleasure. He began to tongue-fuck you, whilst one of his hands went to rubbing your clit. Hopefully the walls were thick enough to cover up your moans, but you weren't that bothered. Every member of the company knew you were going to fuck some time, seeing as Nori always peeked on you whilst you bathed and would flirt with you in the most inappropriate of times.   
"Oh Mahal, you're wet," He panted, and then went to sucking and licking your clit whilst he easily slid two, thick fingers inside of you. He didn't waste any time and began pounding them inside of you; you could feel his beard brushing against you, but you were more interested in how he could do all this to you, and take off his pants with his other hand.   
He continued to flick his tongue over your clit, but slowed down fingering you so he could toss himself off at the same time. What a good use for multitasking.   
"I definitely won't be needing breakfast, could eat you all day," he moaned against you. You couldn't find words to reply with, so you just continued to pant louder. He went back to sucking and licking your clit as he curled his fingers upwards a bit, looking for that spot inside of you. He knew he'd found it when you bucked up into his mouth, and he had to stop tossing himself off to hold you down so he could rub against it more without you bucking up so much. 

Nori then stopped and pulled away. He used his hand that was covered with your wetness to slick his cock, then wiped his face and beard since he was covered in you. Nori then untied you from the headboard but kept your hands tied together.   
"Aren't you going to untie me properly?" You asked.  
"Not yet," he replied with a grin, whilst pulling you down from the bed so you were now lay on your back, your head against the pillows with your tied up hands resting on your stomach.   
He lined his cock up against your entrance whilst pushing his hair off his face again.   
"You sure 'bout this, y/n?" He asked.   
"Totally sure," You grinned, pushing up against him so only the tip went in. He grabbed onto your thighs and slowly pushed all the way in, then stopped for a second whilst he let out a gasp and gave you time to adjust, which you definitely needed. He was thicker instead of longer, but he definitely filled you up length wise. You could feel yourself tighten around his dwarvish cock, and you nodded at him to tell him you were ready.   
At first he was slow and gently, taking his time to fully thrust in and out of you; his eyes flickered between looking down to watch his length go back and forth, and watching you blush and moan as you bit into his belt. He then started to pick up the pace, which made you moan louder and squirm about as you bucked your hips up to meet his thrusts. You'd never seen him look this good before - his hair spread out over his shoulders with a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, his lips were slightly parted as he quietly panted, and his cheeks were redder than ever.   
He tilted his head back and began moaning as he thrust faster; the sound of skin slapping together could be heard and the room stank of sweat and sex. You moved your tied up hands away from covering your mouth, downwards so you could rub your clit.   
You only managed to rub yourself a few times before he looked back to you and moved your hand away. He griped tightly at the belt and pushed it so your hands were above your head. He was lent over you, one hand kept on the belt whilst the other rubbed at your clit instead in fast, circular motions.   
"Only I get to touch you," he said in a dominant, hissing way. By now he had really picked up the pace; his thrusts were hard and fast now, though he didn't go all the way out before slamming into you again. Your eyes met with Noris and you noticed his pupils had widened.   
He moved his hand away from rubbing at you and you whimpered in response, instead he went to deeply kissing your neck whilst his other hand dug into the bed sheets, helping him stay upright.  
You felt him sucking and biting your neck, leaving a mark for all the company to see.   
"You're mine, you got that?" He said through pants as he pulled away from your neck.   
"I'm yo- oh fuck. Nori. Of course I'm yours, just keep fucking me and untie me already."   
"Why? like seeing you submissive like this, it's hot seeing you under my control," he said as he sat upright, placing his hands on your thighs to spread your legs more.   
"But think of what I could be doing back to you. Don't you want me grasping onto your hair and letting my nails dig into your back? Don't you want me leaving a hickey on your neck too?" You felt his knees weaken slightly as you talked to him. He gave a deep, hard thrust into you before stopping to untie your hands.

You let out a sigh of relief as you stretched your wrists whilst he threw the belt onto the floor. As nice as it was being tied up, you could finally get your hands on that hot dwarf. Nori went straight back to fucking you hard, which made you tighten up slightly and he moaned in pleasure. Your hand tugged at one of the points of his beard to pull his face down to you; he rested his arms on each side of you, still fucking you hard as you moaned and bit into his neck, leaving a hickey behind.   
"Oh how cute, now we match," he kissed you afterwards, it being slightly shaky due to his thrusts.   
He was being pretty good so far, you had barely kept yourself from moaning from his long, slow thrusts to fast, deep ones. And seeing him as lustful and dominant was also a bonus, but what really set him off was when you dug your nails into his back. He broke off your kiss with a deep moan.   
"Do it again," Nori demanded. So you did, dragging your nails down his back, making sure you didn't go near his bruise. His eyes shut tightly and his voice deepened whilst he swore in khuzdul. "You better keep doing it, I want to cum hard in you," he demanded again. One of his hands went to fastly rubbing your clit whilst his thrusts got harder.   
You could barely see straight, but the sight of him groaning every time you dug your nails in him back whilst he rubbed your clit and thrust into you sent you over the edge.

You came, and felt yourself tighten around him which set him over the edge as he gave one last thrust and came into you. Nori lent down to give you a passionate kiss, his hand buried into your hair whilst the other kept him upright. Eventually he broke away and got up, leaving you on the bed whilst he fetched a cloth to wipe you both down with. 

Soon after the two of you got changed; Noris hair was back into his place but you had now added a braid into it, similar to the one he had put into your hair.   
The two of you were courting, and if the braids didn't give it away, then the hickeys definitely did.


End file.
